


Attempts

by liberum_arbitrium



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberum_arbitrium/pseuds/liberum_arbitrium
Summary: Hercules is a terrible flirt and Laf wants to regret this established relationship.





	Attempts

_**Lafayette** _

"Amie, just stop," I sighed at yet another one of his sad attempts. "You're not good at this shit."

"I have a couple more!" He looked so desperate. "Please..?"

"Hercules," I stop him from launching into more pick up lines. "I don't understand why you insist on showering me with these everyday."

"...Hey, don't we have a class together?" He starts, a forming grin on his face, dismissing my implied question.

"We do, but I do forget which ones."

"I could've sworn we had Chemistry." -followed up with finger guns. I swallow a laugh and felt my lips twitch up for a second.

"Did it hurt?"

I groaned. "What? 'When I fell from heaven?' Honestly, please be more authent-"

"No."

"What..?"

"Did it hurt when you fell for me?" He cheekily grinned.

"Oh, fuck you!" My cheeks lightly dusted with pink.

"I might enjoy it!" He laughed loudly.

"You perverted fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on my Wattpad (m-blogger).


End file.
